Not Your Typical Monday Night
by RebekahWriter13
Summary: Jane Foster allows Loki and Thor to stay with her. They have fun: the kind that is free. This a clean and yet very dirty story. Rated: Mature.


This was not an average Monday night for me… There was snoring the background, it was Thor. Loki and Thor had several naughty rounds while, I (Jane) had finished a third bottle of rum with even less of a two litter of cola working on a late night project. It was hard to focus as Loki was bit louder than I planned. I dared not interrupt as just assumed it was an Asgardian tradition.

Loki walked into the living room completely naked.

"Did we keep you up?" He asked having no shame. I believe I was fifty shades of red and that was just on my face.

"No, I am just working on yet another research project." I wasn't even half finished, and I was becoming bored with it. It was just extra work so SHIELD can under pay me. Loki walked passed me, and I wondered if he noticed where my eyes were the entire time. I was impressed he wasn't as broad as Thor, but he carried his staff really well.

"You know you could have joined us. I think Thor would have liked that." He didn't say whether he wanted it walking in the kitchen. I followed him curiously… what could he find in there when we hadn't been grocery shopping since we came to Midgard? He bent over looking the fridge, and I saw a huge red hand print on his left cheek. I laughed.

"Was Loki a bad boy?" I couldn't believe I had said that… I was a science person, not the flirty type.

"I'm whatever you want me to be." Loki grabbed his cheek and gave me a smile. If my face turned anymore colors it would be purple.

"By the way, do you like what you see?" Loki stood up from the refrigerator. I couldn't look him in the eye.

"What time is it on the Microwave?" I changed the subject nervously.

"11:35" He sighed knowing that I was changing the subject on purpose.

"I'll call for pizza; there is a local place that is open until 3 all of the time." I grabbed the phone.

"What would you like?" I asked, while he looked at me and laughed.

"A shower." I shook my head.

"Okay, I'll order three pepperoni pizzas." I ordered the pizzas and some soda. By the time I hung up, I heard the shower on.

I'm not sure what exactly happened next, but I followed my curiousness… I slowly turned the knob to get hit with steam once the bathroom door was open. I wasn't even half of the way in, when he popped his head out of the shower.

"I knew you would come around. So do you want to join me or not?" I was hesitant at first, but I heard the snoring. It was like a sign saying why not? Maybe I was tipsy. . . Maybe my brain was mushy from over work. Or maybe there was just something in me that wanted to see the Loki the way Thor saw him. Before I knew it my clothes were off; in fact, I swear Loki magicked them off … I don't remember any of it.

I slowly slipped in to smell my favorite soap, vanilla, Loki was all covered in suds. I have no idea what it was, but he had never been more tantalizing than he was at that moment. I was instantly drawn to him in that clean yet very dirty moment.

I felt like a nervous teenager, or a crazed fan in front of their idol, not knowing what to do … He took my hands, pulled me close. He kissed my forehead, and allowed my hands to explore his torso. He was patient with me: he seemed to enjoy each of my taunting touches.

He grabbed my luffa, filled it with soap making suds, and washed me. There were few words exchanged, but he would watch my body for approval. I was still tense, my body just would not relax. He slowly down just slightly giving each on of my mounts a little extra attention. I really did like the shower and having another people washing me; there was something very intimate and sensual about it.

"We can go as slow as you want, we have time." He whispered in my ear, smiled, and kissed my cheek, I turned my head toward him, he leaned in, and our lips connected. I was amazed by the kiss: there were layers of allurement and fervor with just a light touch. Thor's kisses had zeal and authority like he was claiming and protecting me with his lips, but Loki's kiss was so different. It was like an invitation to play and enjoy the temptation with him, of him.

I pushed myself into him having him slide slightly against the shower wall. He laughed it off and continued to kiss me. He knew I liked it barely getting the air enough to moan. His finger nail dragged down my back, he took no time cuff my bottom, and pulled me up even closer to him. He knew I wanted him while his lips and tongue trailed down my neck with sensual kisses. I pulled him closer wrapping my arm around him, and I moaned hard in his ear and then nibbling it.

I looked deep into his green eyes while he slid himself into me. He smile making me smile, he growled a bit and I growled back laughing. He kissed me deeply bouncing me on himself. I dug my nails deep into his back making his laugh against the pain. He made me bounce harder until my body got so tense and tight around him that he released with me. He let me down and we allowed the water wash away the stickiness.

"Turn around," I demanded and he turned around confused. Then I made a lather with my loofa, and I washed his back. He turned around and kissed. I kissed him so deeply that I managed to get my fingers tangled in his hair. The door bell went off, and our lips unlocked. I raced out of the shower, wrapped a towel around me and got the pizza.

We sat in the living room naked and ate pizza on the floor.

Yes, that was not a normal Monday night, but I wouldn't mind if it was…

Jane Foster's Secret Stories © 2015


End file.
